Cat Trouble
by LonelyBallerina
Summary: Everything was all peaches and cream that is, until I saw this cat.
1. Prologue

**LonelyBallerina's Note: Hey there, you guys! Lol. Perky much? Anyway (i always say this. gawd. is there another way to say it?), another story for you all! By the way, this is inspired by a movie I just watched. And, yeah, I wanted to post this ASAP. The rest of the story, though, is still vague. T for future reference ;P  
><strong>

**P.S. This is also an experiment. I wanna know if I'm tired of the whole story writing thing or if I'm just not inspired to do Fairy Tale :)**

****Disclaimer (goes for the whole story): Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAT TROUBLE<strong>

Prologue

_Dearest Mother,_

_Winter is finally over, isn't it? I'm glad that it is so I could finally work at the library again. The day for payment of rent is coming and I badly need the money. I know what you want to say but I don't want to return to father, not yet. Until I prove that I'm responsible, enough, I'll never set foot on Heartfilia manor. I'm sorry I'm giving you problems up there, mom, but you know that I really have to do this, right?_

_In another matter, I aced my test yesterday. Aside from that, though, nothing much interesting happened. Natsu still annoyed me. Gray still stripped and misplacing his clothes, this time, he accidentally left his shirt at Jet's bag. He never got it back since Jet ran away and well, because both idiots started another riot. Sigh. I swear, mom, they should be in jail. Anyway, Levy said the newest chapter of my story was and I quote, "The best! OMG! Lu-chan, you should be a writer!" I know she says this all the time but it still feels awesome. And Erza is still Erza, all strict and stuff. She makes to do my homework with brute force or with a whip, when I'm lucky. Harsh, I know, but it does the job. _

_I'm lucky to have them, aren't I? Strange as they may seem, they really know how to make me smile and laugh unlike those classmates I had in Proper Ladies' Academy. They were mean and all they cared about were dad's money and the hope that I would treat them to lunch. At Fairy High, even though they don't know who I am and where I came from, they still accepted me wholeheartedly.  
><em>

_By the way, mom, is it weird to have a dream about cats? Because I have been having a lot lately._

Someone knocked on the door, "Lucy! Aren't you heading out for class?" It was Erza, her housemate, checking in on her.

"Hai. Hai," she said and quickly returned to her writing.

_I have to go mom. Erza might break down the door if I won't go out soon. Take care, okay? I love you. _

_And I really miss you, too.  
><em>

_Love,_

_Lucy_

* * *

><p>This is my usual morning routine. It's boring, I know, but that's because I'm in high school. Life of a high schooler, oh joy.<p>

You might be wondering who Erza is. Well, she's my housemate. We have been like this for, I don't know, two years? I've met her at a posh café shop, three years before. She worked as a waitress then and I loved that she gave me clues on which cakes were fresh. I visited that shop during the afternoons ever since and we became friends instantly.

Afterwards, something happened. I ran away from my home. You know the huge manor featured monthly at Fiore's Richest? Yep, that's our house. But as humongous as it may seem, people get suffocated as well.

That person is me, Lucy Heartfilia.

My father, Jude Heartfilia, wanted what's best for me…that's what he said. Back then, my life was school and home. And if I were lucky, he allowed me to visit the café provided it was for rich kids only. I put up with everything because he's my dad and I love him but one day, I snapped.

Why? Because he freaking wanted to marry someone I didn't know! And for what? To extend the family's friggin' connections! I hated him for that and I knew he wouldn't give up so at the dead of night, I snuck away and promised myself never to return again.

Since I didn't have much friends, I had only one person to turn to and she gladly accepted me. The next day, I couldn't very well return to my school, Proper Ladies' Academy so I enrolled in another, Fairy High. Here, I met tons of new friends even at the first day. And get this, they didn't ask how rich I was instead, they asked if I wanted to sit by them at lunch. The principal, Mister Macaroni or something, checks on me once in a while (actually, it's every hour). Also, he accepted my scholarship and the suggestion of me being a working student. The job is easy too. All I had to do was assist the librarian and put books back on their right places.

My luck turned because Erza was assigned in a newer cafe shop near school so we moved to another apartment with two bedrooms since I very much can't sleep on the couch forever. And the city we moved to was beautiful and people were nicer and less snobbish. Magnolia provided us with security and happiness that we needed. Nothing could go wrong.

That is, until I saw this cat.

* * *

><p><strong>LonelyBallerina's Note: I know you might still be confused on how the story will go but as the story progresses, it will be much clearer. Just to be safe, I won't tell you the movie that inspired this. I want to stick on the whole discreet and mystery thing.<strong>

**Lemme hear your thoughts! :D**


	2. Saving one of its lives

**LonelyBallerina's Note: You wouldn't believe how many cat facts I read today. Sigh. My head hurts.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cat Trouble<br>**

Saving one of its lives

"How was your day, Lu-chan?" Levy asked her best friend as they strolled home.

It was spring and already near dark. Flowers were blooming and hues of greens were emerging but the cold still lingered. People around them hurried off to whatever business they had to attend.

The blonde beside her, groaned, "The usual. Boring"

Boring. The word described her day perfectly. Math class was drool-dribbling, English was eyelid-drooping, Science was snore-worthy and Health Education was where she really fell asleep.

Levy laughed, "What did you expect, Lu-chan? This is high school. Nothing ever does interest us"

Except surprise soup day at lunch, Levy was right.

"I know but is it really that hard to hope? I want something fun and adventurous…like a fairy tale!"

Levy nodded, "Yes although, sometimes, the simple life can be, well, better"

Lucy thought of a reply but as soon as her eyes darted, she saw a ball of orange a little far away from them. With further inspection, she noticed that it was a cat exactly at the middle of the street. It wasn't doing anything, just sitting as if waiting for something to happen. In panic, she glanced at the traffic light which was a bright red.

"Hey, shouldn't that cat be getting out of there? Any moment the lights would-" just then, the said lights turned dangerously orange. So, she did the most rational thing to do when stuck in that situation…she ran towards it.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled after her.

Lucy's heart beat faster as she raced. The cat, annoyingly enough, was staring at her with amused eyes. A meter away and the lights turned green and luck wasn't on her side for the first in line was a truck, probably a ten-wheeler one. She cursed inwardly, 'A little more and I'll reach it!'

Just before the truck hit her, she had grabbed the cat by the tail which it was previously wagging. It gave a shrieking sound but Lucy didn't care for the danger wasn't over. Honks blared at her, signaling her to do anything but get run over. At the last lane, the car was getting nearer and she closed her eyes as she waited for the impact while the cat was still dangling at her right hand.

Her life flashed before her eyes. Wait, that wasn't what flashed before her eyes. It was the car's headlights.

Her eyes opened in surprise. The car had halted in front of her and was repeatedly beeping. Lucy released a breath she realized she had been holding and dragged her still-in-shock body at the sidewalk while trying to even her heartbeat. Grimly, she sat.

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan!" Levy yelled across the street, waving furiously for her to notice. She looked up and gave a small wave. 'God, I must've given her a heart attack,' she thought.

"Wait for me there, okay?" the blunette yelled again and she nodded tiredly. Cars passed by in a hazardous speed. _Why the hell did I do that? I could've gotten killed. I could-_ her thoughts were discontinued by a meow. She glanced at her side and sure enough, the cat was still there. She half-expected it to run off after a traumatic incident.

The cat was staring back at her with a somehow interested look. "What?" she asked. "Aren't you gonna scamper off now? I saved you, okay? You don't have to thank me so go," Lucy said. When it didn't move, she said louder, "Come on, cat! Go!"

"Lu-chan!" Levy said as she came beside her. "Why did you run off like that? You gave me a heart attack!"

Despite the situation, she smiled at her accuracy. "Nevermind that. Levy-chan, should we go home now?" she asked.

"Yes," she replied hesitantly, "But what about the cat?"

"Meh. Leave it. It can probably survive on its own," Lucy said as she stood up.

"But you saved it"

"Yeah and?"

When Levy was silent, she added, "Oh, come on, Levy-chan. You know Erza hates animals in the house. If you want, you could take care of it"

"I would but my mom is allergic," Levy explained.

"See? Let's just leave it," Lucy said as she dragged her away.

* * *

><p>Three blocks later, they stopped at a quaint house decorated with various plants and flowers. Outside, the mailbox said, McGarden.<p>

"See ya tomorrow, Lu-chan. Bye!" Levy said while walking up the stairs.

"Bye!" Lucy replied. When the door closed behind Levy, she heard another meow from behind. She turned to see the same orange cat from before, sitting on its hind and staring at her. "Did you follow me?" she asked. Surprisingly, the cat rolled its eyes as if saying, "Duh"

"Freaky. Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

It meowed again.

"Well then, don't! You heard me earlier"

The cat stepped forward.

"I said no! Erza will kill me if I did. Now scram!" she yelled.

For a moment, she wasn't that sure but it appeared as if the cat was hurt by what she said. With ears bowed and whiskers drooped, it turned around.

_What the hell am I doing now? I'm talking to a friggin' cat! Oh my god. I'm going insane_, she thought as she walked away. _But that cat was even weirder…like it could really understand me. Maybe I could…_ She looked over her shoulder and her jaw dropped. Again, the cat was sitting at the middle of the road while its eyes were locked on hers. Was it taunting her?

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered to herself. "I'm gonna die," she said as she ran yet again, not for her life but for the cat's.

* * *

><p><strong>LonelyBallerina's Note: Maybe you know this already since it's from...*drum rolls and guitar solo*...The Cat Returns! Yeah, I liked that movie. <strong>

**Lemme hear your thoughts :)**


	3. It's special

**A/N: Gaaaaah! Why am I not productive? Damn it! Sigh, sorry for the outburst but seriously, I'm not proud of my stories nowadays. But still, here is another chapter of Cat Trouble. I promise it will get better. Soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat Trouble<strong>

It's special

"What the hell are you doing? Are you suicidal or something? Damn it. Twice! In one day!" the blonde school girl yelled at an orange cat.

The fur ball beside her remained indifferent. It sat on its hind legs and swayed its tail in a rather smooth movement.

Finally, Lucy sighed, "Fine. Follow me…as if you're not doing that already. You can stay for one night and then you'll leave by morning. Got it?"

"Meow," it said rather enthusiastically.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever"

* * *

><p>They arrived in front of the house at near dark. She glanced at the building. Their apartment was as simple as it could get, after all, it was all they could afford. It had a faded color that most probably was blue before, some of it were even peeling off. Although, the paint job sucked, there was a certain homey feel that the housemates loved.<p>

As they stood outside, Lucy stopped on her tracks and turned to the cat. "Okay. Listen here. As I've said earlier, Erza will kill me if she sees you so...um...where will I hide you?" she wondered to herself. It was already shady and the lamp post provided little to no light at all, another downside of their location. Sometimes the lights would flicker on and off, sometimes there were none at all.

"Meow"

"Sssshhh!"

"Lucy? Is that you?" someone asked from inside.

"Shit! Quick, hide!" she hissed.

It looked around indifferently and finally, at her. They waited, blinking at each other.

"Lucy?" This time, she heard footsteps nearing the door.

In panic, she shoved the cat up her blouse and covered it with her jacket. Lucy cringed as its painful paws digging into her skin. "Damn it! Will you stop moving? And stop scratching my chest!" she hissed.

Just then, the door opened and she stood in attention. _Act cool or whatever,_ she thought. "Erza! H-Hey! Um, you're beauty emanates from the...from the...from your face?"

Erza's brow shot up, "Is there any other place it should emanate from, Lucy?"

She swallowed, "Dunno. Should it?"

"You're more unusual today. What has happened?" her housemate asked.

"N-Nothing! I just-eeek!" Inside, the cat had nuzzled deeper into her chest and its whiskers tickled. She controlled a shudder. _Fuck! If this goes on, Erza will surely notice! Hnnngghh. I swear, I'll pluck out this cat's whiskers as soon as I get out of- What the? Did it lick me? Damn it! It did lick me! And it's still licking me right now! Unh! Hn! Stupid. Dumb. Cat._

"Are you alright?"

"Yep! Whiskers and tail-I mean, peaches and cream! Imma go inside now," she muttered as she hurried inside.

When she reached her room, Lucy pulled the cat out of her blouse somewhat harshly and threw it across the room. Gracefully, it landed on its legs at her bed and glanced at her. "What the hell, cat! I thought I told you already!" she groaned, "Whatever. At least, keep quiet and stop meowing"

"Meow!" Its eyes gleamed mischievously.

She glared at it, "Seriously. I'll fry you"

In answer, the cat sat and observed her.

"Stay. Play dead...or be dead. Whichever works," she mumbled as she went outside.

_This day is exhausting! And I still have to do my homework! Gaaah!_ _Stupid dumb cat._

As she entered the dining room, she saw Erza eating a slice of chocolate cake. "Is the cat leaving tomorrow or will it stay forever?" she asked apathetically.

Lucy stiffened, "How-"

"Lucy, there was a huge lump on your blouse and an orange furry tail was peeking out," the redhead stated monotonously.

She slapped her forehead. "Sorry, Erza. Tomorrow. Promise"

"Alright then. Be sure to clean up after it"

"Okay"

* * *

><p>She returned to her room with an irritated look, a can of sardines in one hand and a small plate of milk in another. Her eyes darted to the cat on her bed. It had the same entertained expression on its furred face.<p>

"I hope you're happy, cat. Erza knows you're here. If she kills me tomorrow, I'll end your nine lives after I resurrect," she grumbled. "By the way, here's your food"

The cat went near when Lucy placed the grub on the floor. It sniffed at the pieces of fish and stared at her in question.

Lucy smirked, "Yeah, I poisoned it but you're not gonna feel a thing"

It jolted at the word 'poison' and bared its fangs at her.

_Huh. This cat understands me? Maybe...no, that can't be possible. It's a cat, for Pete's sake!_

"I was kidding, cat. I won't poison you..."

The cat seemed to relax at her consolation and began feeding.

"...at least, not yet" Lucy added.

To her slight expectation, it shot her a death glare but continued to munch on a sardine tail. _It can't be. This cat can't possibly-_

"Hey! I'm going to call you Butter Ball, okay?" Lucy wanted to test this cat's capacity in comprehension.

Suddenly, the cat choked.

Lucy laughed at its reaction. "You understand me, don't you?"

It continued to wheeze and hack until the tail finally coughed out the slimy sardine tail. After, it resumed wolfing down.

"Hey, don't ignore me. I know you understand what I'm saying"

Still, it kept devouring the meal.

With a grumble, Lucy towered over it and grabbed it by the neck. "Last chance, buster. If you can understand me, you will nod. That or I throw you out the freaking window"

For a moment, she thought she was going insane. That is, until the cat, for all the weird equilibrium of nature, nodded while boring its eyes into her own. Startled, Lucy dropped the orange fur ball as she backed away. "Tha-That can't be, right? It's against nature. I-I mean, humans are superior to the rest of the-the, um, everything!" she stammered to control her sanity.

It snorted, "Meow"

"No. Don't talk...or meow. Just let me settle my brain," she said in between breaths. The cat waited for her.

_This is it. I'm insane. Maybe someone out there is punishing me for being a prodigal daughter. _She sighed and glanced at the cat, making sure it's still present and positively not a figment of her imagination. Sure enough, it was there, staring at her.

"I'm calling you Leo. Is that okay?" she finally said.

After a split second of what seemed like a mischievous smile, it nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The more I think about it, the more it becomes 'M' rated in my head. It might be better too but I suck at love scenes.  
><strong>


	4. Crazy cat lady

**LonelyBallerina's Note: Chapter 4 of Cat Trouble is here! Yey! :)**

**Oh, on an important matter, I was thinking of removing the Exceeds from the story since I want everything to be as normal as possible. Any objections? **

* * *

><p><strong>Cat Trouble<strong>

Crazy cat lady

"Um..." a blonde high school student hesitated. Four sets of eyes were quietly observing her in an unblinking gaze. They had been gathered during the lunch break for a supposed revelation from their closest friend, Lucy.

The redhead girl with an obvious strict demeanor because she was also the infamous demon class president suspected that her almost favorite author will give up writing, to which she would very much dislike considering the fact that she nearly persuaded her into adding a bit of sizzle or in other words, "erotic", material to her book.

Beside her, was the petite blunette with a concerned look and a minute breast size. Her thoughts revolved around her friend's current medical and health status. As she bit her lip, she wondered if the blonde had the end stage of a grave and incurable disease and that her life was surely at the edge.

Half-naked and coolly staring was he but inside, he wondered if his friend was pregnant and was about to announce her misfortune and the unlucky culprit with whom he was about to beat up mercilessly.

Last but certainly not the least was the salmon-haired boy who was gawking at the ceiling wondering if the breakfast he had that morning was indeed spoiled or not.

"Add more yaoi!" "Don't die!" "I'll murder the bastard!" Erza, Wendy and Gray chorused all of a sudden which ended in a loud outburst. Lucy could only gape at them while Natsu added in a serious tone, "If the chicken is green, is it still okay to eat it?"

"Idiot. I thought you have a strong sense of smell," Gray asked, folding his arms.

"Bastard! Wanna fight me?" he countered.

"Stop it, you two. Lucy still has to inform us about a relevant information," said Erza, all the while glaring at the pair.

"R-Right. The thing is...would you guys believe me if..." Lucy stammered. The four heads was leaning towards her, eager to hear the alleged 'relevant information'. "...I say that...my cat can understand me...?"

Eight eyes blinked repeatedly in awkward silence. Lucy waited for another reaction. If possible, the 'not seriously staring at me as if saying I've gone insane' type but no one moved an inch.

"Are you still alive?" Lucy asked, annoyed.

"Lucy-san, are you joking or something?" Wendy squeaked.

"What? No! This is not a joke. I'm serious!" she almost yelled.

Amidst the situation, Natsu laughed. "You're going crazy!"

"I'm not, baka! If you don't believe me, then I'll prove it," Lucy declared as she folded her arms.

At that, the pink-haired idiot perked up. "I hear a challenge. You're on, Lucy!"

* * *

><p>"Come on, Leo. Nod if you understand me. Come on. Who's a good kitty?" Lucy coaxed the orange ball of fur for the nth time.<p>

Gray approached her with a sigh. "Lucy, you've been at it for-" he checked his watch, "two and a half hours now. How long are you gonna do it?"

"Um, Gray-san is right, Lucy-san. And, I think the cat is traumatized," Wendy hesitated.

"What? No! Just gimme a minute" she turned to the cat and hissed, "I swear if you don't nod, I'll cut your tail off"

"Meow!" Leo purred lazily. He was comfortably perched on a baby blue pillow, staring wistfully at the group gathered around him.

"See? He probably said um, 'You need to believe Lucy because she is telling the truth'", Lucy explained desperately.

The four shared a look which openly indicated 'Lucy went bonkers'. Their next reaction confirmed her theory. They approached her cautiously as if she's a mental patient. "Lucy..."

"Y'know what, just leave. You don't believe me anyway," she said as she sat at a nearby chair, turning her head away.

Natsu began to move towards her but was stopped by Erza. When Lucy was like this, it meant that her mind was set and that she was generally not in a good mood. In defeated silence, they left the room in a single file. When the door closed, she gave the cat a single look. "Don't tell me, you understand me now?"

Leo nodded.

The blonde grumbled, "Thanks a lot. Now my friends think I'm a crazed cat whisperer gone all wrong"

"Meow"

"Shut it. You're stay in our lovely home is over," she said as she picked up the cat under its arms.

It's eyes, once again, bore into hers. "Meow"

She nearly gave in by this cat's version of the 'puppy dog with a hint of sexy lion' eyes but the memory of the earlier experience stopped her, "No. You're not staying any longer. Plus, I promised Erza"

* * *

><p>Lucy stopped at an alley six blocks away from their apartment and set the cat down on the ground. "I'll drop you here so that you won't know your way back. Well, it's been nice knowing you, Leo or whatever your real name is. Sayonara".<p>

It just stared at her without a meow being said as she turned and left.

_Whew! It's as if a weight has been taken off my shoulders. _Lucy exhaled. _I really wish I didn't name him, though. It makes me feel like_ _he's already a part of the family. _She shook her head to clear away her bizarre thoughts. _No. I mustn't think of it. I should just go home and-_

A hand clamped over her mouth as she was pulled deeper into the dark alley. "Gimme your money and no one gets hurt," said a hoarse and deep male voice from behind her. Lucy's back was to him so she couldn't very much see any of his face. Although the situation was perilous to a certain extent, she didn't feel scared at all. After all, this was a normal happening in the town of Magnolia.

_Damn it. Just my luck. Maybe I could step on his foot or jab his elbow-_

"Don't get any ideas, missy. You don't want no knife in your ribby cages now, would ya?" he whispered near her ear. True enough, she felt a fairly sharp knife directed at her back.

This time, an unpleasant wave of fear engulfed her.

_Crap. What would he do if I said I have no money?_

* * *

><p><strong>LonelyBallerina's Note: Wow. I finished in one day. Guess I'm feeling inspired by the whole cat thing. <strong>

**Well, let me hear your thoughts.**


	5. Save me again and again, if you like

**LonelyBallerina's Note: Holy- uh, cow. Yeah. Cow. Chapter 5 is done! In only, well, five hours? Yes, I know, if I could make it in this short a time, why hadn't I manage to update? Well, for one thing, I'm graduating and the requirements are pieces of shits. And, second, no internet connection! X(**

**Well, anywhore, at least it's done. Right? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat Trouble<strong>

Save me again and again, if you like

There she was, at the brink of possible death. With her heart hammering against her chest and her breath coming in shallow and unsteady gasps, she begged and pleaded for one more chance to live on. At least, that's what she was supposed to be doing.

_Hello? God…or gods, whichever the case may be, if you're there please PLEASE let me live without a scratch. Okay, I know it's sort of difficult...or impossible so I'll take maybe a small teeny bruise just as long as it's not in the face or anywhere that it can be seen because seriously, blue and black doesn't look good on me. But I think a cute pink bruise can be acceptable. Can you make it look like a blush on? If you can, that'd be so cool!_

"Oy!" the man nudged, snapping her back into reality. "Why you grinnin' like an idiot? You high?"

Lucy sneered and muttered, "Wish I was".

"Watchu say?" the man demanded, spewing spit on the back of Lucy's neck, at the process.

_Okay! Two bruises, take it or leave it! Just stop him from spitting any more saliva on me! Please!_

But of course, there was no answer. "Nothing," she mumbled when nothing happened.

"Last chance, missy, show me the money" he hissed.

Lucy swallowed. "Uh…actually, I didn't bring my wallet. Do you want to pick it up from my house tomorrow at 8?"

There was a pause for a shot moment as if the man really considered the option. Then, he shook his head and dug the knife deeper onto her back, "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

For all that was reasonable and holy, Lucy wanted to say yes but afraid and already shaking, she decided not to. Insults might shorten her life or in her case, end it.

_What if this really was my last day? It could be worse. I could be alone on my death bed and in endless and excruciating pain. And at the very least, it was a life well spent. My friends have always been there for me. They made me laugh, smile, sometimes pissed but it became part of the friendship we've forged. And dad, well, I hope he lives longer and richer. _

Somehow, Lucy didn't realize she was tearing up.

_Most of all…_

By this time, she had accepted her fate with obvious despair, that this was the last moments of her life and that this was supposedly the fault of one and only animal.

_I hope that stupid cat gets hit by a freaking train for getting me here in the first place! _

The man sighed. "I wanta stay and tolerate yer insanity there miss but I ain't got no money and time. So, let's get this over with, aye?"

Lucy couldn't say anything more; therefore, she braced herself for the impact of the knife. Unbearably slow, the man tightened his hold on her neck and raised the weapon above their heads for momentum. She saw the glint of the dagger; saw her own terrified and helpless reflection upon it. The blonde victim held her breath and closed her eyes.

_Let this be quick._

When she was sure that this is where it all ends, something happened. Out of the darkened corner of the alley, where the light didn't touch and the air had a tone of ambiguity, a deep and mysterious voice grabbed the attention of both victim and villain. "Let the damsel go," said he.

Now Lucy wasn't sure but one way or another, the stranger felt bizarrely familiar. Could it be that this man was no stranger at all? But that voice, with the fierce tone and a seductive edge, was not recognizable in any way.

The man, after recovering from the shock, chortled like a pig. "Like you could save her. One step and this sharp thingy will reach her neck," he said in between unpleasant and salivary chuckles.

From the darkness, she saw the gleam of white teeth, fast and dangerous. "Damsel, may you close your eyes until I say it is all over?"

_Is he…talking to me? _

Lucy knew it was unusual but she felt his eyes intently settled on her. Without answering his question, she obeyed. Her eyes fluttered closed, along with it were the hopes that she'll be safe…and so will her savior.

In a swift movement, the man's grasp of her loosened and disappeared instantaneously. Weak-kneed, she fell to the floor, still with eyes shut and breath held. Lucy could hear thuds and crashes over the man's cry of pain. "Ow! Stop that! Holy shit. That fuckin' hurt, you dick! No! No, no, no, no! Ouch! Oh my gawd! I'm in a lotta pain! Make it stop!"

Throughout it all, she didn't hear the stranger's handsome voice. It was as if her captor was being beaten up by a ghost, an irresistibly attractive ghost. She was tempted to look, even just a peek but if she did, was she ready to see what he didn't want her to see? Her conscience and urge battled furiously. Yet, not long after, there was complete silence.

Then, light and slow steps were coming towards her. Lucy felt his hot gaze on her, yet again. Her heart beat fast but in a good way, a whole lot of good. It made her giddy with excitement when earlier, it was because of pure fear. When she felt his breath at her neck, she gasped silently. It was different than with her captor. So much different. Her captor made her feel trapped and helpless but with her savior, Lucy could all but melt under him.

When he said, "You can open your eyes now", her mouth went dry and her palms became sweaty. Who was he to make her feel that way? Surely, he wasn't real. He couldn't be. This sensation was too good to be true.

Her savior laughed, airy but deep all the same, that she turned to look. The measly light behind him made it impossible for Lucy to see anything but his silhouette. He was tall; his physique was good, great even; the scent that emanated from him was hypnotically enticing.

Lucy gawked, she knew, but she couldn't stop. What did the darkness hide? She so achingly wanted to know.

He offered his hand saying, "Let me help you".

Hypnotized, Lucy took it without saying anything. Was she the only one feeling that jolt of electricity the moment he touched her?

"Are you alright?" he asked when she had stood.

Lucy nodded awkwardly.

She felt his smile. No matter how odd that sounded, she did. Then, he said, "Glad you are unharmed. I'm afraid I should bid you farewell".

Her mind registered the words when he began to turn around. She couldn't just let him leave like that. She had to ask. She just had to!

"Who are you?" The words came out as a whisper but he stopped in mid-step. Looking over his shoulder, Lucy could see that mischievous glint of his smile once again when he said, "Whoever you want me to be...Lucy". With that said, he vanished.

Her mouth fell open. He knew her name. But how? Was it possible that they already met? If they did, when? And how could she, in all good terms, forget him?

Questions filled her brain endlessly, each taking her further from the next. When it reached an endless loop of the question: 'Who was he?', something grabbed her attention. From where her savior disappeared was a small creature, furry and orange, swaying his tail suggestively.

"Leo..." Lucy whispered.

It might have been a hallucination but Lucy was almost sure she saw the glint of its smile. Full of mischief and danger.

* * *

><p><strong>LonelyBallerina's Note: There's another cliffhanger for ya! <strong>

**When he said, "Whoever you want me to be", I thought it was too cheesy. Do you agree? ****Lemme hear your thoughts, dahlings! ;)**


End file.
